


And It Won't Stop

by CynCyrGaines (lexa1214)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1214/pseuds/CynCyrGaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never fail to do that. Always amazes me...” </p><p>“And I Won't Stop either Tony. Not as long as we're together. I'll never stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Won't Stop

Before he could open the door fully, it was snatched from his hand and he was jerked inside. Gasping for breath, Tony tried to focus his gaze on the man in front of him.

“Geezus, Steve, what the fu...” Before he could finish the question, his mouth was seized in a brutal kiss as he was shoved forcefully against the wall. Groaning, Tony couldn't do anything but wrap his arms around the broad shoulders and hold on. He had known what to expect when he arrived. He'd been gone for two weeks and they hadn't seen each other since then. The fact that Steve was now tearing at his clothes frantically was a testament to the time separation.

Steve was a hands on type of guy, something Tony loved him so much for. Especially right now because Tony was hard, harder than he'd been in weeks and he needed to feel the tan, sun kissed skin of his husband pressed against him. “Steve, just...wait babe, let me...hold on you're going to tear...fuck! Steve wait, that cost five thousand...ok, ok just, god ok...” Tony couldn't stop talking as Steve's hands moved over him, pulling on his Armani suit. Ripping the fabric of his shirt as he tried to get it off of him faster.

“I'll buy you another one Tony, I swear. Just...right now I...I don't fucking care.” Steve was pressed against Tony, grinding his hips against his urgently. He'd missed him, desperately. He hated when Tony took business trips for longer than a week. They'd made a pact that while the other was away on business they wouldn't do anything. No phone sex, which Steve secretly loved and Tony knew it, no video sex, which Tony loved and didn't hide it and Steve always blushed because despite his nerves, he couldn't help but be excited. That only left texts and Tony had a vividly dirty imagination. He would have Steve squirming in his seat while in the middle of a briefing or he would be in bed, trying his best to fall asleep and then he'd get a text and he would have to go work out his frustrations in the gym. Which was usually followed by a cold shower and his best efforts to ignore anymore texts from the short brunette.

He ripped Tony's shirt down the front, buttons flying everywhere. He wasn't sorry, well ok, maybe he was but not really. Tony always wore to many clothes when he came back from a business trip and Steve was more than willing to rip them all off of him as long as he did so. “Later...not right now but later.” Steve was panting against Tony's neck, his hips pressing against his harder. “Tony, I need you...now. It's been two weeks...” He groaned as Tony sank his teeth into his neck. “God, you're just...Tony w-we need to...the bed..we h-have t-to...” Steve drifted off as a tan, olive skinned hand slid under the waist band of his sweats. He didn't care about anything else now except where that hand was currently going.

Tony couldn't control his breathing, thankful that Steve was holding them both up. “We can...later...right now just, shit Steve...the bed....later babe...seriously, you have to...”Tony bit back a moan as Steve finally got his slacks open and slid a hand under the waist band. When the large, golden hand wrapped around him all he could do was use his legs to pull Steve as close as possible. Easy for him considering he hadn't been touching the floor since his husband snatched him off of his feet. Kissing Steve hard, Tony whispered against his lips, “I love you,” and flushed, knowing it was something he hadn't said in a while. If the flush and then the choked off sound Steve made was any indication, it was the right thing to say though.

“I love you too, Tony.” Steve gasped as he kissed Tony again, his tongue sliding into his mouth, tasting him. Relearning the flavor of his husband.

Gasping for air, Tony wrapped his hand around Steve's erection and squeezed, groaning as he moved his hips to match his strokes. He felt Steve's hand wrap around his and squeeze gently. “Tony...let me...” Steve panted. He wasn't going to be able to wait, he knew he wasn't and he had to make sure that Tony came with him. So Steve did what he usually did to get Tony to let go fast. He told him in graphic detail what he planned to do to him. Whispered in a dark voice, how he was going to bend Tony over the back of their couch and fuck him until he cried out Steve's name. Feeling the tremor that passed through him, Steve continued talking. Whispering in Tony's ear about all the things he was going to do to him later on that evening. The fridge in the kitchen of their suite was stocked and Steve had no intention of letting Tony leave anytime soon.

Stroking them both in long, steady strokes Steve pressed a leg between Tony's and against the wall. Bracing himself, he lifted Tony higher, never breaking contact and moved back. Biting back a frustrated groan he focused on Tony. He always did, making sure that he received his pleasure first. Tony would have done the same for him if the roles were reversed, so of course Steve didn't mind putting Tony's needs first. Slowing his hands movements, Steve felt the brunette jerk against him, whimpering at the change of pace. “Tony, open your eyes...please. Look at me, babe.” Steve loved to watch Tony come. It was a thing of art to him, to watch the emotions that would cross his face. The way his eyes would dilate when he was ready to come, how his breathing changed when he enjoyed something Steve had done or the way he moved. And Tony never stopped talking. Ever. Not during sex, or a briefing, or even an argument, Tony never shut his mouth and right now that was the sexiest thing to Steve. To hear the words leaving Tony's mouth, the sounds falling from those beautiful lips.

“S-Steve...y-you have to...God, you feel _so_ good...please, babe...so close...I-I'm so c-close...” Tony panted against Steve's neck. He couldn't stop his hips from moving. Steve's hand tightened around them and all he could do was thrust up harder, grinding faster. “Steve...please.” He wasn't above begging him for release, would beg because he knew it turned Steve on to hear him do it.

“Geezus, Tony.” Steve gasped out. He wasn't going to draw this out. Couldn't even if he wanted to. Moving his hand faster, Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony. He loved to kiss him, during sex, before sex, after sex. If for no other reason than because he could. Panting against his lips Steve whispered softly what he wanted to do to Tony tomorrow, watched as the sable eyes clouded, felt as the tan body drew up tight, and saw the moment his orgasm broke over him. Silently Steve thanked god, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have waited. He held Tony as he gasped and moaned and writhed against him. His hips thrusting wildly as Steve comes right behind him. Jerking and gasping Tony's name like a chant.

When both are finally able to draw air back into their lungs, they watch each other with eyes full of love and happiness. Then sable widen as blue dilate and all Tony can do is chuckle, groan, and gasp, “You never fail to do that. Always amazes me...”

“And I Won't Stop either Tony. Not as long as we're together. I'll never stop.” Steve leans forward, kisses him breathless and proceeded to amaze him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys & gals :) If you get a chance check out the visual edit on youtube ;) XxClockWorkxX put one together for me, yay!! www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPy2VAETIDA like or subscribe if you enjoy it, there will be more to come soon!!


End file.
